At 2AM, It's Just a Dream
by ToriKinzLovesBTR
Summary: Logan gets a call from Camille, while shes dating James. Shes distraught and sad but is this too good to be true? possibly...just a dream?


2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,  
"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?,  
I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"  
Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes Like they have any right at all to criticize,  
Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason

Logan Pov:  
"okay Carlos. If X stands for any given number, which number could be substituted for x to make this inequality true?" helping Carlos with math is like trying to catch a greased pig. You have a goal but it just keeps slipping away.  
"26?" he looks hopeful, that childhood innocence he's got trademarked abundant once more.  
"No." I sigh deeply. "12+26 is not greater than or equal to 100." We're sitting at the counter, surprisingly the quietest place in the house at the moment with Katie at the pool,scheming as usual, and visiting family in Minnesota.  
Kendall was lounging around, moaning that Jo had to go to a shoot on their 2 month anniversary.  
"This is retarded. Maybe I'm retarded. Maybe..i need medication" Some how i feel like i still need to be civil with him but this is all just prolonging my hate of the world. I'm 16, its Friday night and I'm tutoring a boy ,who wears a hockey helmet everywhere , in 9th grade math. I seriously can't be the only one who finds this messed up.  
"Carlo-" my phone rings. I ignore it because Carlos is on the verge of tears.  
"your not stupid,man. You just need to apply yourself a bit." he looks doubtful. The ringing persists.  
"well." is all he says.  
"well what." he looked at my phone.  
"Logan, you know its her."  
I stare hard at my shoes,counting the laces, biting hard on my lip until I draw blood.  
"sh-shes probably with him. How long ago did he leave?"  
"an hour at most." he pushed it towards me like a little kid.  
"she must really want to talk to you"  
"its too late. I'll-I'll break down."  
"Ring. Ring." It taunted me.  
He flipped over the iphone and there she was. Her gorgeous face,  
radiant when the picture was taken in the Cali sun, the sun so bright and vibrant and envious of Camille. My Camille. Chocolate brown curls frame her porcelain face.  
The face that i can no longer kiss,touch or complement.  
The girl who's dating my best friend,James Diamond, is calling me.  
The girl i love is calling me.  
I don't even have the balls to answer.  
So Carlos does.  
"Hi Camille?"  
I look at him angrily. A stabbing sensation spreads across my lower abdomen.  
"Are you okay? ...oh. Okay. Hes right here"  
I make the cutting motion on my throat. Carlos does not appreciate such fine mime work because he hands me the phone anyways.  
"Ca-Camille? You there?"  
"Logan?" her beautiful voice sounds scratchy and torn.  
"What did he do Camille? I swear to god I'll kill him." i move into my room,Carlos' frightened expression was enough. Moments later i here the TV go on.  
"Logan please" she sniffles.  
"he. I-Logan i made a huge mistake"  
"what happened?" i say softly, the phone so tight on my face the heat is singeing my skin. Her sadness is pouring through. I swear i almost felt her tears.  
"He never loved me. Ou-our kisses meant nothing to him. These weeks,they-they've been a scam." Shes sobbing now. I get up and walk to the front door,ignoring Carlos' and now Kendall's, confused looks.  
"Cam,I-"  
"you were right Logan. About everything. He's a horrible, vain son of a bitch."  
"i didn't mean t-" i press the floor number in the elevator.  
"i would've listened. You know so much Logan. So much."  
"well that's a b-"  
"i realized i cant hold him down. I knew he was cheating. I could see it in his eyes when we kissed or even talked. I ignored the signs. wishing and praying i was wrong wasn't good enough. He knew,i knew. And i realized something"  
I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.  
She stopped talking.  
I heard feet shuffle on the other side of the door.  
Her hazelnut eyes peered from behind the chain lock.  
"Logan?" she dropped her phone and undid the lock. She faced me fully and i took in her flawless presence. Sadness has overtaken her china doll face,her curls mated from lying down. Shes in pajamas but i swear shes never looked more beautiful. Shes shocked, one of my favorite expressions on her amazing face.  
"Logan what are yo-"  
I grabbed her waist and pulled her roughly close to me. She lifted a dainty hand and gently placed it on my chest.  
"whats this all about?" she whispered,those eyes penetrating my soul.  
"Camille. I love you" and i leaned in for a kiss. The kiss. The kiss that I've dreamed about nonstop since our last. She stumbled a bit then quickly melted into the soft movement of our dancing tongues. Our hands slowly exploring each other with no signs of slowing. I played with her curls and she stroked my chest. Then,almost suddenly, i lost all taste. The kiss felt scratchy. She pulled away. My eyes shut, i heard "Logan, I Love-" and stupidly, I open my eyes.  
I'm face to face with a bright orange couch pillow.  
"son of a-"i mumble. My storm cloud sweeps over me once again.  
" Have a nice dream, Logie?" Kendall taunts from the counter,munching cereal. " it sure sounded like one! 'oh Camille! I love you!'  
I scramble upright " Don't tell" i manage but I'm cut off by a suave looking James.  
"don't tell what?" he asks.  
"Your dad your last test score ignoramus" Kendall jokes.  
"guess who's all set for his date with Camille" James says charmingly, making finger guns.  
"Not me" i mumble bitterly. If only they knew.  
"its getting serious huh?" Kendall manages between bites. James inspects the fruit in the bowl on the table leisurely.  
"Nah I'm gonna dump her soon. Shes just too..." He picks a few grapes "odd."  
I dig my nails into the couch. He sees me.  
"oh sorry man i forgot you two had a thing. Well in exactly 39 1/2 minutes shes all yours" He finishes with the James Diamond smile,which pisses me off.  
So i kick him in the crotch.  
And feel better for about ten seconds.

I was thinking bout her, thinkin bout me Thinkin bout us, what we gon' be Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream 


End file.
